cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orson Bourbon
|death_place = Puerto Pacis, J Andres |nationality = |constituency = |party = Labor |rhouse = House of Bourbon |spouse = Maisie, Princess of Gatineau |multiple_spouses = |issue = |residence = Aquidneck Castle, Newport |almamater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Orson Phillippe Ernesto Bourbon or King Phillippe II was the eldest child of Phillippe and Carmina. His father was the King of J Andres and Vinsalia and joined the two nations together following the Grand Mexican War. Orson became King following the assassinationKing Assassinated;Phillippe II Ascends to Throne in Private Ceremony. (2113, March 15) The Anchor Times of his father in 2113. Orson took the royal name Phillippe II to honor his father. He was 22 years old at the time of his coronation. He married his wife, Maisie the following year after arrangingKing Announces Engagement to Ottanian Princess Day After President Announces Support for Ottania. (2113, July 18) The Anchor Times a marriage with her father, Justin, King of Ottania. The reign of Phillippe II was cut short in 2115 when he was murdered on the beaches of Puerto Pacis. The attack has been credited to assassins sponsored by Quebec and members of the Libertarian party. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Phillippe II belongs to the House of Bourbon. ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Phillippe II, King of J Andres Royal House In J Andres, the descendants of a non-royal male are not required to take the name of his house as decreed by Queen Stephanie in 2052. In this manner, all royals should be able to trace their ancestry to Josef I or one of heads of the Dukedoms of bestowed peerage. Phillippe II belongs to numerous royal houses. They are presented below in order of precedence. ;House of Mercton Josef I, King of J Andres Stephanie, Queen of J Andres ;House of Mercton-Kaled Katherine, Queen of J Andres Gabrielle, Princess of Newport Phillippe, King of J Andres Phillippe II, King of J Andres ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Phillippe II, King of J Andres ;House of Shorestead # William Shorestead of Hyannis # Prince Gilbert, Duke of Portsmouth # Gabrielle, Princess of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Phillippe II, King of J Andres Titles * May 2, 2090 - January 1, 2091 - His Royal Highness Orson, Prince of Newport, Prince of Vinsalia * January 1, 2091 - March 15, 2113 - His Royal Highness Orson, Prince of Newport * March 15, 2113 - August 3, 2115 - His Majesty By the Grace of God, The King Phillippe the Second, King of J Andres and its Empire, Protector of the Maritime Republic, Duke of Albany, Duke of Portsmouth, Earl of Greenwich Notes Category:Nobles of J Andres